1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track lighting systems, particularly of a kind that is being powered by way of a frequency-converting power supply and in such a way that the track voltage is of substantially normal magnitude (120 Volt RMS) but of a much higher than normal frequency (20-40 kHz).
2. Description of Prior Art
Track lighting systems are being manufactured by a number of different companies. One such company is Halo Lighting Division of McGraw-Edison Company, Elk Grove Village, Ill. 60007; whose track lighting systems and products are described in their Catalog No. A8100.
Conventional track lighting systems are designed to operate from a conventional utility power line and to have regular 120 Volt/60 Hz voltage on the track. The lighting units plugged into the track must be able to operate directly from this 120 Volt/60 Hz voltage.
Low voltage incandescent lamps particularly 12 Volt Halogen lamps, have proven to be particularly attractive for track lighting purposes, and are being used to a growing degree. However, these low-voltage/Halogen lamps are designed to operate at a voltage of 12 Volt or less, and therefore have to be powered by way of voltage step-down transformation means. Thus, at present, whenever low-voltage/Halogen lamps are being used in track lighting systems, each such low-voltage/Halogen lamp has to be powered by way of such a voltage step-down transformation means; which implies that each lighting unit has to contain such a voltage step-down transformation means--a practice that results in costly, large and heavy track lighting units.
The use of a single large step-down transformation means capable of providing power at a suitably low voltage to the complete track has been considered and tried. However, the resulting track current becomes prohibitively large for most applications.
(Since a conventional track is designed to handle a current of not more than 16 Amp, it would only be capable of powering three or four typical low-voltage/Halogen lamps, which is far fewer than the number of lamps that would be required in most applications.)